


Operation Catch!

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), AU, Alternate Uninverse, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Ice Skating, KHR, M/M, Middle School, Some angst, Their love scenes are always interuppted, Viktor with a K, YUURI IS GOING TO BE SASSY, Yakov is connected somehow, Yoi - Freeform, cross-over, mafia, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: An old criminal during Yuuri’s Middle school days managed to get out of prison and decides to kidnap and sell them off the black market. Tsuna tries to warn Yuuri of the impending danger only to find out that he was more than willing to help catch the bastard after learning an important detail. Yuuri and Viktor gets affiliated with the mafia!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! XD I am a hardcore fan of KHR and YURI ON ICE so why not right? I actually posted KHR stories on FFnet but it’s discontinued so yah. And then ELDLIVE came in. DID YOU GUYS SEE THE CAMEO IN ELDLIVE??? VONGOLA NONO WAS THERE—I believe that it’s the fake Nono. I think that part is around the ring battle right? The inheritance thing!!!
> 
> It’s been a really long time since I’ve written about KHR so flaws. FLAWS EVERYWHERE! //Fails magnificently—SHOT//

**~o0o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“You tell him.”

“No. _YOU._ Tell him.”

“Please?”

“Ughh.”

This was one of those times were no on actually wanted to have something to do with their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was practically dawn. The sun was starting to go up. The air was all cool and chilly. It was the perfect— _absolutely perfect—_ condition for anyone to be asleep for this time of the day.

Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato were standing just outside of Tsuna’s grand office of paperworks. Neither of them dared to knock on the door. _Actually,_ neither of them even dared to make any noise that may cost them their lives. Yamamoto kept making his ‘please’ gesture over to Gokudera who kept shaking his head in pure rejection and kept pointing at Yamamoto saying he should do it instead.

“Just this once!!!” Yamamoto silently pleaded, “Pretty pleeeaase??”

“I keep telling you, baseball idiot, _YOU_ go tell him.” Gokudera snarled back. One of the rare things that Gokudera would do is the fact that he didn’t want to deal with Tsuna and his dangerous attitude at this time of the day. Not especially in this certain situation. He sighed and squatted on the floor, “Aaah. We all know that Juudaime isn’t really _that_ friendly when he’s trying to meet deadlines…” He commented, deeply sighing as he remembered his past encounters with that kind of scenario.

“I know! Gokudera think fast!!” Yamamoto balled up his hands in to a fist and—

_Paper_

_Rock_

Paper beats rock.

“Yes!” Yamamoto air pumped while Gokudera just glared at him.

“No fair!”

_BANG!_

The large mahogany doors blasted open.

Yamamoto and Gokudera froze on the spot and paled up sight of Tsuna and his dangerous looking eye bags.

“Y-Yo..!” Yamamoto weakly greeted.

“G-Good morning Judaime..!” Gokudera also greeted.

Tsuna stared at the air for a few moments before slowly turning his head over to his rain and storm guardian. He was in HDWM and the fact that he’s obviously cranky made him unintentionally intimidating. He showed a paper and burned it with his dying will flames only to find that the paper re-emerged unscathed and unburned, “They won’t go away.” He said in a monochrome tone. He increased the intensity of his flames just to find the same outcome of a clean paper yet to be signed, “No matter how much I try to burn… they just won’t go away!” His tone grew sharper and louder, all filled with stress and desperation. His eyes looked like that of a mad man as he clutched his face with his other free hand, “It keeps increasing! Day by day by day by day by day— _I’m going crazy!!_ I have yet to go out for a walk. I want to sleep. I want to move my body. My wrist hurts. My eyes are all weak and blurry—AND THIS!” He incredulously showed the piece of paper to Gokudera and Yamamoto, “JUST—” He crumpled it once, “WON’T—” He crumpled it twice, “GO—” He made it compact with the help of his developed muscles, “ **AWAY!”** He threw the crumpled paper to the ground.

And for some goddamn reason, the paper had unfolded itself and reverted to its clean smooth state.

“HOW DOES IT EVEN DO THAT?!”

Gokudera and Yamamoto both chose to stay silent. Knowing Tsuna and his stressed state, he’s most likely to blow up at the slightest mistake.

Or maybe not

“ _I think we all know that Reborn did that_ —” Gokudera immediately clamped Yamamoto’s mouth before anything else registered in Tsuna’s fried mind.

“Are you asking for a death wish?” Gokudera hissed, adding extra pressure on Yamamoto’s mouth.

The rain guardian peeled of the silverete’s hand, breathing in as he did so, “It was unintentional!” He answered back.

Tsuna’s head snapped over to the two. His eyes suddenly gleamed dangerously against the light, “I hope it’s not work related.” His eyebrows twitched in sheer annoyance as he saw how his two guardians flinch as though they were caught stealing candy.

**.**

**.**

“Yuuri! LOOK AT THIS!” Viktor called, holding up a towel he got from a fan. It was a custom made towel and it had Yuuri and Viktor’s face in it. The best part was that it was encased in a lacey design of a heart. His mouth formed a heart-shaped smile as he shoved it in Yuuri’s face, “This person is really good! I mean—LOOK!”

“Vi-Viktor! I get your enthusiasm and everything but I can’t see!” Yuuri giggled as he pushed the towel away from his face to get a better view. He flushed red as he saw that the towel was _really well done._ He pushed up his glasses and looked away, “Th-That is one great gift.” He said, shying away, embarrassed at his own set of words.

Viktor put the towel aside and casted bed eyes over to his beloved, “The towel is nice, but do you know what’s better?” A smirk graced upon the Russian’s features and crawled over to Yuuri’s bed. He planted a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and gently pushed him down to the sheets.

Yuuri took initiative and kissed Viktor’s lips, “Perhaps you can show?” A little too eager, he folded his right leg and stopped once it met with Viktor’s crotch.

The Russian growled at the temptation and bit Yuuri’s ear, “Don’t you have a Free skate tomorrow?” He lowly whispered, planting more affectionate kisses at his lover’s neck. He dived down to Yuuri’s collarbone and left yet another bite mark.

“That tickles..!— _Ah._ ” Yuuri covered his mouth at that embarrassing sound he had just made.

“Hmmm, are you making me lose my control, Yuuri?” Viktor lowly whispered, climbing up to bite Yuuri’s earlobe. He kissed it once and then to his cheek then stopped to meet eye to eye with his Japanese Beauty, “Well?”

Yuuri’s eyes were slowly getting clouded with lust as he trailed a slender finger over to Viktor’s chin, guiding it all the way until their lips met. The kiss was slow, sweet and chaste. Their tongues danced in harmony, neither fighting for dominance. Just greed and lust over their partner was seen—

The door suddenly slammed open.

Yuuri accidentally bit down on Viktor’s tongue.

Viktor pulled out and threw his face on the nearest pillow.

“YUURI GUESS WHAT— _Oh._ A-Am I interrupting— _of course I am. WOW.”_ Phichit tried to play it cool by leaning on the door, wiping a sweat on his forehead and pretending to flick it away like some chill guy who was under intense spotlight. He awkwardly laughed and looked at the side, “Soooo…”

“Phichit. _Please.”_

Said Thailand skater raised his hands in defeat, “I’m kicking myself out.” He gently closed the door but not before opening it again just so he can say, “Don’t forget to use protection!” He closed it again but—, “AND LOCK THIS DOOR. _PLEASE.”_

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

 

> **Phichit:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“He’s never gonna let this die down.” Yuuri deadpanned, heating up as he knew the meaning behind those faces. He turned his head to see Viktor. A bead of sweat rolled, “I am so sorry about that.”

Viktor just raised a finger, “One moment please.” He requested, his voice sounding a little mumbled. He raised his head to show how his eyes were all glassy, ready to spill the tears. His mouth was partially open tongue was lolling out—so much that it reminded Yuuri of Makkachin, “Tha hurrsh… (That hurts) Di yuu rearry haff too do dah..? (Did you really have to do that..?)”

Yuuri looked uneasy, “I am so sorry. I got surprised…” He leaned forward to give Viktor a kiss on the forehead.

Viktor just smiled and returned the affectionate gesture. He sat up from his position and kissed Yuuri on the forehead as well, “Accepted—”

A bird got planted on their widow.

“Mmmfph!”

Yuuri pushed Viktor down and stuffed his face back on the beddings.

“Sorry…” Yuuri muttered, gently lifting up Viktor’s face.

A genuinely sorry face met a genuinely annoyed one.

“You’re jittery all of a sudden…”

“Well. For starters, someone barged in on use, Viktor.”

Yuuri and Viktor had a stare-off that didn’t even last for a few seconds as they ended up laughing out loud. They really can’t hate each other for that long. Viktor stopped laughing and gave Yuuri a longing gaze, as if telling him to _finally_ continue where they left. The Japanese skater straddled Viktor, his smile turning greedy once again.

Viktor couldn’t stop himself and let his hands feel up Yuuri’s thighs, snaking them until they were inside. He leaned closer to give the younger one a love bite—one that was sure to stay for a good few days.

Yuuri moaned and arched his back in pleasure, “V-Vitya— _Nnn…_ ” His hands wrapped around Viktor’s head. His breathing turned rigid and erratic. He flushed a deeper shade of red as he felt something hard grind up his ass. He breathed out and bit Viktor’s ear, “Raring to go already?” He breathlessly said.

Viktor tilted his head up, capturing those sweet lips. The vibrations were perfect. He sucked on Yuuri’s lower lip, mercilessly until it was all plump and red, “Are you?” He teased, thrusting up, grinding against their clothed members.

“ _—Hyyaah!_ ” Yuuri shamelessly moaned.

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~_

“Mmm… V-Viktor, m-my phone..!”

They changed position now with Yuuri having his back against the bed. Viktor deviously smirked, “You want to answer it while we’re doing it?” He commented, taking off his shirt throwing it at a random direction in the process. He licked his lips, “How very lewd~” He leaned once more to mark Yuuri with more love bites.

“ _T-_ That’s not it— _Ahhhnnn.._ ” His hands clenched on the bed sheets harder than he anticipated. His whole being curled in, rendering Yuuri useless and needy under Viktor’s actions, “It might be important..!” He gritted his teeth and managed to push his Russian man away, “Stop!” after that, he got his phone to answer that call.

 _Oh my god, wrong move Yuuri Katsuki._ Yuuri told himself as he found out that it was a video call from a certain Japanese friend. He’s happy for the simple fact that the marks Viktor left weren’t seen on the screen though. He swallowed a lump, “H-Hey, buono sera..!”

Viktor, who was just as horny as the other guy, pouted for being neglected. He went lower and lower and lower until he reached a certain junior. He glanced over to Yuuri and grinned.

Yuuri had never looked so horrified in his life.

Viktor started to kiss the tip of Yuuri’s clothed member.

Yuuri resisted the urge to moan as he continued the video chat with his friend, “I’m not actually feeling well…” He said.

_“Ooh. I can kinda tell. You’re all red, are you still good?”_

Viktor’s hands couldn’t be in one place and started caressing Yuuri’s butt cheeks. One finger was already protruding his entrance.

Yuuri shot beet red and _tried_ to glare at Viktor.

_“Did I call the wrong time..? Should I hang up..?”_

“N-No..! It’s all okay..! Just let me—” Yuuri went out of the screen’s view and over to Viktor, “S T O P  I T!!” He mouthed.

Not listening, Viktor inserted one finger, causing Yuuri to yelp at the sudden intrusion.

_“Katsuki-kun, are you seriously alright????”_

“I-I am definitely alright..! I just didn’t expect the injection to hurt so much!” He smoothly lied. Viktor is _so_ going to pay for this.

**…**

Tsuna was perplexed. As a person who had inherited the hyper intuition, he was by far conflicted with what he was seeing. His friend, Yuuri Katsuki, looked like he wasn’t feeling well. But another part of his mind kept buzzing that there was something wrong in the picture— _video._ He just couldn’t put a finger on it (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

Yuuri looked so red and sweaty. _Something_ should be definitely happening. Judging from this guy’s face, he’s supposed to be sick or something. He looked over to meet his right-hand man, Gokudera, “ _What do you think..?”_ He whispered in Italian.

Gokudera just shrugged, “ _I suggest we call some other time.”_

Tsuna nodded, “Hey, Katsuki-kun, I’ll tell you the details later. So for now— _oh.”_ It was like all his common sense finally dawned. The brunet flushed red and awkwardly closed his video call. His eyes turned into comical ones as he turned once more to Gokudera, “I think I just interrupted them during an important time.”

“—Eh..? You mean—?” Gokudera spluttered.

Tsuna covered his face with his hands, “Ohmygod.”

…

…

It took Tsuna a good ten minutes to get his mind back on track. He knows full well how Yuuri must’ve felt— _getting walked in by someone or something._ He played with his lion cub for those remaining minutes, his chocolate brown eyes trying to find more things to see for the sake of replacing the recent memory.

“I should apologize.” He murmured, grabbing his phone in the process.

“Chaos.” Reborn entered the office, not even bothering to knock and such. His sharp eyes darted to the fretting brunet, “Have you contacted them yet, dame-Tsuna?” A dangerous smirk graced his features and took away the brunet’s phone, “I take it that you’ve already done— _hm?”_

Tsuna’s messenger was open and saw that the chat head for a ‘Yuuri Katsuki’ was there.

 

> **Tsuna:** _I am so sorry!!!_

 

There was no indication that ‘Yuuri’ was online, so Reborn made an addition.

> **Tsuna:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

After that, Reborn closed it and returned it to the brunet like nothing happened.

Curios, Tsuna raised a brow at Reborn’s peculiar actions, “W-What did you do—WHY DID YOU PUT THAT THERE?!”

“I assumed that you walked in on this Yuuri person.” Reborn said in an as a matter-of-fact tone. He strode to the window and sat at the window pane, “Didn’t know you had an international skating friend.”

“I met him during my childhood days.” The brunet replied, sighing in dismay that Yuuri was going to see that face that seemed to held immense knowledge of the world of misunderstandings. He propped a hand and rested his chin on his open palm, “Besides… You’ve met him before. He was my classmate during middle school.”

“I know. He’s that wimp with anxiety issues.”

“I never really did get-over with your harsh words.” The don commented, raising a skeptical brow over to his tutor, “Anyways, he’s the one who deviced a quick escape route for us during a daytime fiasco.” This time it was Tsuna’s time to smirk but this one held a proud one, “It may not look like it but Katsuki-kun likes things spicy.”

Reborn opened the window, allowing the gentle wind to come in. Leon shape-shifted into a lighter and provided light for Reborn’s cigarette. An all-knowing smirk graced upon his features, blowing out smoke as he did so, “He probably takes it up the ass.”

Tsuna unceremoniously let his face fall to the desk.

“ **W-WE’VE GOT NEWS!”**

They could hear Yamamoto’s voice from the distance. Footsteps getting louder and louder until it reached its destination. Yamamoto managed to stop just right in front of the open doors of Tsuna’s office, “You guys aren’t going to like this but we’ve got another report of a missing person!”

Tsuna shot from his seat, “Who is it this time?”

“You won’t believe this but it’s Hibiki.” Yamamoto breathed out. His eyes were filled with known terror. It was as though he was afraid of what’s to come next. He took in a heap of breath for the last time to recollect himself but to no avail, “Tsuna..! I don’t have to say this but you’re catching the trend here right??”

Tsuna slowly shook his head. His eyes held same fear seen in Yamamoto’s. He turned to Reborn who looked beyond pissed at the turn of events. He clicked his tongue, “How did this bastard manage to get out of prison?” He scornfully said, tipping his fedora down to prevent anyone from seeing his expression.

The three of them then headed to the meeting room.

There awaited some of his guardians. The moment Tsuna stepped inside of the room indicated the start of the meeting. He turned to Hibari, “Are there new sightings regarding the actions of this guy?”

Hibari crossed his arms and clicked on the remote on his hand. On cue, a large hologram of the Namimori district appeared. Some were focused on secluded places, some were in the Namimori-chuu campus, and some were focused on posters of ‘missing’ people. There was a hint of annoyance seen in the raven’s features but he continued reporting nonetheless, “There’s none.”

Then it was Tsuna’s turn to click his tongue, “How about you, Hayato? Have you gotten any other incident reports?”

Gokudera looked in dismay, “Hibiki is the latest guy to be captured and apparently, that was around three to four days ago.” Gokudera shook his head in a disapproving manner, “We’re not up to date. We need more eyes.”

The stress was growing heavier on Tsuna as each moment pass.

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

It was Tsuna’s phone.

And Ryohei was calling.

_What a bad feeling._

“H-Hello…”

 _“Sawada.”_ For once, he wasn’t shouting and that was unusual. Judging from the tone, Ryohei probably found something that was classified as important.

Tsuna swallowed a lump, “Y-Yes..?

_“I found our guy.”_

“Where did you find him?”

All eyes shifted over to Tsuna the moment his tone turned serious. The brunet casted his eyes over to his rain guardian, nodding at him as though relaying an unspoken command. He next directed his eyes over to Gokudera. His index finger flexed and pointed at Yamamoto. After that, Hibari moved on his accord and left the vicinity, probably changing the surveillance over to where Ryohei was. Tsuna and Reborn’s eyes met and nodded in synch.

 _“Where currently in a black market in St. Petersburg.”_ Ryohei’s voice seemed to further tone down as he mentioned the location.

In the background, Tsuna could faintly hear Lambo’s voice. He was in the middle of a bid. He quirked his brows in curiosity, “What’s happening..? Why is Lambo making a bid..?” There was this heavy clenching in his chest as he asked that question. _And more importantly, Katsuki-kun is in St. Petersburg._ Tsuna warily added but left unsaid.

He could hear Ryohei tell Lambo that he was going out for a bit. A small affirmative voice followed after. Ryohei walked further away from the vicinity until all the voice from the bidders tuned out, _“You still there, Sawada?”_

Tsuna nodded, forgetting that he was supposed to say something verbal, “Y-Yeah.” He stammered.

This was making him _way_ more anxious than he had originally anticipated.

_“Sawada. He’s selling our classmates in the black market.”_

The phone fell out of Tsuna’s hand. His eyes held terror for his classmates. Rage, anxiety, uselessness, sadness, _disappointment,_ and many more negative emotions swirled Tsuna’s system. It took him all of his remaining sense to pick up the phone and continue the conversation.

When he picked up the phone, he checked out the duration of their call. He’s still uneasy. He’s still feeling useless. He _must_ make a move. Tsuna swallowed a lump, “I-I got shocked… What’s going on now?”

He heard Ryohei sigh from the other line, _“It looks like he doesn’t know that he’s selling people with Vongola family ties. He doesn’t recognize us and he’s selling ALL of the missing people here.”_

By then, Gokudera and Yamamoto re-entered the office. Both of them gave a thumbs up, mouthing an ‘Everything’s okay’ in the process.

Tsuna sighed in relief, “How many have you retrieved?”

_“We got all except ….”_

Oh no. Tsuna’s hyper intuition kicked in and started making prickly sensations around his whole being. He swallowed yet another lump. This was nerve-wrecking.

“ _He announced that he’s getting Yuuri Katsuki next.”_

He hung up the phone and dialed for Yuuri’s number again.

_Bzz—_

_“Hello?”_

This is _NOT_ Yuuri’s voice. Tsuna felt his blood boiling. This bastard has to go.

“Listen. If you’re working for Feltsman, tell him that you’re messing with the wrong person.” He hardened his voice, hopping that the person on the other line got the hostility. His brow quirked up as he heard Yuuri’s

**~o0o0o~**

**OMAKE**

 

Yuuri instantly knew that he's a dead man. Tsunayoshi was a person who can catch the situation so easily. He glanced over to a Viktor Nikiforov who looked like an abandoned puppy. He sighed for a while, "Viktor..! I'm not mad anymore so please come here..!" He weakly shouted.

 

Viktor looked up to meet eyes with Yuuri, "You sure..?"

 

"Yeah." The raven said followed by a gentle smile. He watched Viktor slowly scoot over until he was sitting besides Yuuri.

 

The Russian man's eyes looked at Yuuri's vibrating phone, "Look, you have a message." 

 

"Oh." Yuuri opened it to see two new messages from Tsunayoshi.

 

> **Tsuna:** _I am so sorry!!!_
> 
> **Tsuna:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

He exploded into a deep shade of red and uncharacteristically threw the phone at Viktor's face, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so long. Dunno when's the next--I should totally be making the other chapters of my other works XDD


End file.
